Intricately Woven
by Smurf Cat
Summary: As Mia awakes one night upon her ship, she sees a man she did not expect again for some time. Imilshipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

Note: I know I haven't written in a long while. Trust has been permanently postponed, so I hope this will make up for all those wanting to hear the rest of the story. Please R&R!

_Intricately Woven_

By Smurf Cat

She figured it had been awhile. Perhaps it had been too long since she had had him. To be with him, by his side, or to feel his beating heart next to her ear while trying to fall asleep under the stars. It had all been so blissful, yet over the course of one night, all had evaporated. Mia remembered how she had awoken to an empty bed. Alex had left nothing; only his impression upon the sheets.

But that was a long time ago.

She vaguely wondered if she would ever have any of what was lost to her back. He was gone, so far away that not even their wills could collide, assuming that if one willed him or herself hard enough, that they would feel contact. He was too far away even for this very thought; a fantasy. Perhaps he was in the depths at Dullahan's feet. Maybe he was atop Mt. Aleph. No one would ever know, much less Mia herself. The point was that Alex, the man she had devoted her entire life to, was gone.

It was nights like this that lead her into depression again. It was as though some force was weaving this shadow into her again. She had purged it from herself before, but it somehow always found a way to come back. With each stroke, it became defter, more powerful. Though she resisted, she could not stop her small frame from shaking.

A mirror resided on the wall of her cabin. The sea was storming, and the great ship was rocking her back and forth. It moved with the same great weight as her heart, slowly rocking left, right. And then a larger wave would strike the ship to shake it's cargo within. Without thinking, Mia emerged from her bed. She could not have slept if she had tried. It didn't matter anyway. The entire following day would be devoted to traveling to Magma Rock anyway. This is where she made her mistake.

She went to look into that mirror, and in doing so, saw Alex. She saw the mercury adept's features in her own. Her hair spilled down her face with the tears she had tried so hard to hold back. She was beyond caring if they fell or not. It was harder to keep them back. Letting them fall was effortless, almost calming. She let her breath out at intervals now, not thinking about how loud or hard she was sobbing into the mirror; into Alex's face. It was only second nature to her now that she should let the tears fall. It was strangely natural in a way that would have scared her had she had her mind about her to acknowledge it.

How long had it been? A month? A year? It did not matter anyway. It only mattered that he was gone. The days in Imil were passed. She would never be the same Cleric she had been. She was a Priestess now, supporting the only people who could complete the insane mission of the Proxians. And that was to rekindle the Lighthouses. Felix had once spoken to her of Alex. They had been companions, and this had been proven when Alex had healed them atop the Jupiter Lighthouse. Mia only wished she could have seen his face. She would have run to him, despite the fact that he was helping the opposite faction. She no longer cared about the world or it's heroes or their personal drama with Prox. She had her own to worry about. She was their priest after all. They would not have rejected her. Isaac would have rejected no one in the tightly knit group of eight adepts.

This brought her back to reality again. She was starring into herself, looking through those deep azure eyes, trying to find Alex in them, but turning up nothing in her futile search. She could not take this cabin anymore. She had to feel the sea against her skin as the mists washed over her. And so she emerged from the cabin, to seek out the open sky above the deck.

As she came to the open sky, she saw no moon and few stars. The night was the darkest she had seen in months. It was almost oppressive, but at the touch of the ocean mist, she felt completely free. Water was her element: another thing she shared with Alex. They were both Mercury Adepts, both water elementalists with extreme healing abilities. But she wiped this from her mind. She tried to become blank, letting herself go.

She did not think. She was blank. She did not realize how long she had been standing at the edge of the boat when she saw another, much like this one on the horizon. It was perhaps ten miles off, but gaining ground (assuming a ship can gain ground) fast. She watched its form bob up and down upon the upset mercurian surface. A star above her began to shine as the ship gained on her own. Her eyes had fully adjusted to the dark by now. An hour perhaps passes as she watched it. It was now less than a mile from her. Upon the deck, she could see a man with gleaming azure hair much like her own on the deck, facing her. Within what seemed like an eternity, the ship became close enough to make it so that she could see the man clearly.

Mia's eyes flew wide. It was Alex upon the ship. He looked up as the great vessels passed each other. Their brillant blue eyes locked for a moment of time and then it was like he was gone. He had simply vanished into thin air.

"I can only teleport so far." Came a voice from behind her. "We do not have much time."

Mia wheeled around to see him before her: it was Alex. She reached out her hand, rushing toward him. Perhaps he would disappear as she reached him, just before she felt his skin. It could be an insatiable nightmare that insisted on torturing her to her limits. Yet as she came to him, she found he was solid. She first laid her hand on his shoulder, then to his face. There was nothing to be said. Alex wrapped his hands about her tiny waist as they embraced. He kissed her deeply. With swift hands, he lifted her up from her thighs, holding her to his height in order to kiss her even more passionately. They were intricately woven, as they should have been all along.

The kiss was broken and Mia stared deeply into Alex's eyes for a moment, taking in his presence all that she could. He stared up at her, still holding her. Her legs were woven about his waist, resting on his hips for support. He parted his lips to speak, but closed them just again.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, "please, I need to hear it. You know I already know it."

"I love you." He spoke.

"I love you." Said Mia, not believing the moment.

"I must go." And with that, he set her down and teleported away back to his ship.

She watched the figure bob upon the glassy surface until it was lost on the horizon.


End file.
